Live
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ella quería acabar con su vida pero... Pero cierta persona le salvó la vida de una manera bastante diferente a lo acostumbrado Yuri sutil Candy x Patty


Todo estaba bien.

O al menos a simple vista.

Nadie podía percatarse del sufrimiento de una chica castaña de gafas, que decidió tomar su carga en un silencio. En su cuarto se encontraba llorando, desahogándose mientras a una distancia estaba una soga amarrada y sostenida por un columna. Se sentía impotente, con un gran vacío en su corazón. Sufría sola.

Pero nadie se lo podría imaginar, hasta sus razones de llorar mucho menos. A simple vista era un problema muy simple, ¿Por un chico?, vamos...pero para ella tenía un significado especial. De hecho era por un caído en Europa, en medio de la sangrienta guerra que la aquejaba, en Francia.

Patty caminó hacia la horca por un momento, revisó si la cuerda fuera resistente y fuerte, quería quitarse la vida en cualquier momento...

-¡Patty ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

La aludida solo giró levemente su cabeza sin mostrar todo su rostro.

Candy cerró los ojos lentamente temiendo lo peor mientras que Patty inmediatamente volteó por completo mostrando su deprimente rostro. La rubia tembló ligeramente al verlo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?, ¡Lo que haces es horrible! - Dijo la rubia mientras su voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

La irlandesa solo sonrió, pero no felizmente, había un toque de tristeza y miedo en su semblante.

-¿Y si no lo hago?, ¿Qué?

La repuesta fue un golpe en la mejilla, probablemente un puño, se suponía que era una bofetada… Ahora Patty tenía la mejilla toda roja y por instinto se la tocó, la herida seguía, y en esa forma tardaría mucho en sanar.

-¡No me jodas, ¿En serio?!- Gritó Candy

Esta tembló, y respiró lentamente para calmarse. Patty no cambiaba de expresión.

-¿Por qué piensas que no vales nada? Es por Stear, ¿Verdad?

-Porque no lo valgo... Mi existencia en este mundo es inútil.

Kyoko dirigió su mirada al piso por unos segundos y se sentó al lado de su amiga todavía tratando de calmar su ira y tristeza al verla en tan lamentable.

-No debes pensar en hacerte esto, no te hará bien ni mucho menos para él...

La rubia volvió a mirar a la irlandesa, la expresión era la misma, vacía.

-Candy, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, te podrías ahorrar estos sermones, ¿Sabes? - Preguntó Patty, pero mirando hacia la ahora inservible cuerda concentrándose en el dolor de su mejilla.

-Me estas empezando a preocuparme- Unos segundos después explotó- ¡Estas cometiendo un gran error!

-...Y si lo hago, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?, ¿No me quieres ver muerta?

Candy la miró sorprendida, razonar con su amiga era como hablarle a una pared, inútil. Ella solo intentaba protegerla, pero todo era demasiado confuso, lo comprendía pero en quitarse la vida no resolvía nada, no era lo mejor.

-Lo estás haciendo por Stear, ¿Verdad?

Candy se golpeó mentalmente por decir eso, Stear era su mejor amigo y obviamente le dolió su muerte pero sabía cómo sobreponerse. De seguro que Patty se pondría más depresiva o se pondrían a pelear en un nuevo intento de la castaña, y en este momento era lo que menos quería, pero al contrario de lo que esperó, la irlandesa se puso a sollozar en silencio.

-Lo sé...-Murmuró Patty -A nadie le importo de todas maneras, el chico que amaba está muerto y…- Rompió en llanto sin contar esa voz quebrada y esas cosas que decía y se adjudicaba esos insultos hacia su persona como por su apariencia.

Candy se empezó a sentir bastante nerviosa. Nunca había visto a una persona de esa manera, ni mucho menos que intentara suicidarse, quería que su amiga estuviera bien, quería recuperarla, quería protegerla.

-Idiota... ¿Ya olvidaste a tu abuela?, ella ahora está llorando por tu culpa, también estamos tu familia, tus amigos… Yo

Patty siguió con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -Pregunto la irlandesa, esta vez mirándola directamente.

Para la rubia pecosa, las ideas se le acababan. No sabía que decir.

-Solo quiero que vivas dignamente… Como debe ser

-¿Por qué?

Candy se levantó violentamente.

-¡Maldición! , ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!, ¿¡Por qué desprecias tanto mi ayuda? , ¡Olvídate de Stear, hay miles en el mundo! -Gritó

La irlandesa reaccionó.

-¿Tú quién eres para criticarme?, tu no me entiendes...

-¡Te entiendo más de lo que crees!

Y pensándolo bien, Candy creía tener la razón. Patty estaba sufriendo la perdida de Stear, llorando por ese inventor, uno de sus mejores amigos. Candy ya había sufrido bastante hasta sucesos ante sus ojos, pero el ver a Patty en ese estado, le dolía, el que ella estuviera preocupándose por su amiga, el ver que esa castaña de gafas se sumergía en el sufrimiento, le dolía.

Entonces recordó algo.

Un día estaba caminando por las calles, mientras trabajaba como sirvienta de los Leagan, como siempre el par de hermanos la dejaban sola en la calle bajo engaños. Cuando vio un espectáculo cercano a una tienda, estaban en una obra de teatro, de marionetas.

Era de una sirena que estaba enamorada de un príncipe, y para poder estar junto a él le dio su voz a una bruja, al parecer la sirena tenía tres días para besarlo, un beso de amor verdadero, al príncipe o si no pasaría algo malo. Aunque dada su faceta de niña cursi, la obra era entretenida, al final el príncipe y la sirena se besaron, y la bruja fue vencida.

Un beso... ¿Sería buena idea?, cuando dos personas están tristes se besan, y se ponen felices. ¿Un beso pondría feliz a Patty?

Candy giro levemente la cabeza, Patty seguía llorando, la rubia pecosa se armó de valor. Tomó a la irlandesa de los hombros obligándola a verla, su semblante era deprimente y sin vida, entonces se acercó lentamente, o eso intentó.

Y la besó.

La irlandesa inmediatamente se extrañó, su cara se tornó confundida e intento separarse, pero Candy no se lo permitió, la abrazó, la nombrada tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Poco a poco ambas fueron cediendo al contacto. El beso era gentil, la rubia trataba de transmitirle calma, y la castaña por alguna razón se sentía bien, se sentía querida.

Candy puso sus manos gentilmente en su cintura tratando de no cometer algún error estúpido, y Patty ahora cerraba los ojos, bastante avergonzada. Todo iba bien hasta que la rubia pecosa intentó meter su lengua en la boca de la irlandesa.

Patty se separó bruscamente, y la abofeteó.

-¡¿Porque rayos hiciste eso?

Candy la miró algo molesta.

-Los besos hacen felices a las personas, ¿No?

-Ah ya veo... ¡No, no es eso!, ¿Cómo rayos aprendiste a besar de esa forma?

-No lo sé, Terry me besaba así- Respondió Candy con simpleza.

Patty, sorprendentemente, se rió.

-¿Cómo pueden besarse así? ¿Acaso ustedes lo hicieron en un bar o qué?- Respondió con una leve risa.

La rubia pecosa le estiro una mano al hombro

-Deja de hacerte daño... Por favor, en verdad mucha gente está sufriendo por tu culpa, y no en el sentido que crees, duele verte triste.

La castaña solo miró a la cuerda, miro hacia el suelo y suspiro, Candy se alegró y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-Ahora...

Patty volvió a besar a Candy, esta cedió durante unos segundos, pero pronto colocó sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y se separó. La irlandesa se extrañó bastante y la pecosa solo sonrió y ladeó su cabeza de lado.

-¿Por qué? –Alcanzó a preguntar Patty.

-¿Ahora donde quedo el pasado?

La castaña de gafas se avergonzó y volteó a otro lado.

-En estos momentos... Desde lo de Terry y Susanna todo es una mierda. Estar con alguien diferente a mí como a tí es imposible pero...

-Resulta mucho más fácil estar con alguien igual a ti – Completó Patty.

Candy volteó a ver a su amiga sorprendida, de alguna manera u otra se sentía conectada a ella. La rubia pecosa volvió a suspirar y miró hacia abajo, mirando la ventana del cuarto.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra petición?

Candy respiró hondo al ver que Patty no dijo nada.

-Por favor sé feliz y sigue tus sueños, Stear no se sentiría feliz si no estuvieras viva… El no lo hubiera querido, ¿Sabes?

La irlandesa solo sonrió débilmente y movió la cabeza en señal de aceptar. Candy sacó de su bolso una manzana que tenía y se la extendió ofreciéndosela. Patty la miro extrañada.

-No gracias.

-¡Vamos!

-Bromeaba, creo que eso del suicidio me ha dado apetito.

La castaña de gafas tomó la manzana y se quedó un rato mirándola para después llevársela a la boca y empezar a comerla, no hacía daño comer algo de vez en cuando... No cuando la persona que te la ofreció hizo algo grande por ti. Candy solo se deleitaba con la vista del cuarto de su amiga, con cuidado alzó su mano y le beso la mejilla que había golpeado. La irlandesa se sonrojó.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?- Respondió Candy con una sonrisa-No entiendo porque te enojas

-Todavía... Me da vergüenza...

-Pero si fuera Stear no te enojarías... ¿No?

La castaña suspiró y en menos de nada se acostó encima de su amiga, quizás la había besado y le costaba creer que de esa manera su vida fue salvada luego de un amor perdido por las circunstancias pero… Era Candy, ella había sufrido mucho en su corta vida y era admirable como se reponía seguía sonriendo ante todo aquello.

Sin duda ella era perseverante como fuerte aunque para eso se necesita a alguien a su lado para hacerla más fuerte de lo que se cree aunque… Por ahora quería conocerla más y más.


End file.
